batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gotham (Temporada 5)
de 2019 |finalización = de 2019 |Anterior = Temporada 4 }}La quinta y última temporada de Gotham (subtitulada como Legend of the Dark Knight) fue anunciada el 13 de mayo de 2018 para ser estrenada el de 2019. Al principio se anunció que la temporada contaría solo con 10 episodios para centrarse más en la transformación de Bruce Wayne en el Caballero Oscuro. Gotham Renewed for Final Season That Promises to Reveal Sin embargo meses más tarde Fox decidió sumarle dos episodios a la temporada para que la serie pudiera llegar a su fin con 100 episodios emitidos. Gotham's final season gets January premiere date Eventualmente la serie llegó a su fin el día de 2019 Sinopsis Con Gotham al borde de la anarquía total y separada del mundo exterior, solo Jim Gordon, Bruce Wayne y un puñado de héroes se han quedado para retomar la ciudad. Inspirados en el arco "Tierra de Nadie" de los cómics, los villanos como el Pingüino, el Acertijo, las Sirenas y Jeremiah se han apoderado de varias regiones de la ciudad. ¿Se restaurará el orden o reinará el caos en Gotham? Warner Bros Announces New York Comic Con 2018 Lineup Continuando con los eventos de la temporada pasada, la quinta temporada, titulada "'GOTHAM: Legend of the Dark Knight'", continuará con Gotham City dividad entre Gordon y el DPCG, y algunos de los villanos más famosos, mientras los héroes intentan ganar el control y salvar lo que queda de la ciudad deteroirada. Esta temporada también presentará nuevos villanos, incluido el icónico Bane (estrella invitada Shane West). Elenco Elenco principal *Ben McKenzie como James Gordon *David Mazouz como Bruce Wayne *Sean Pertwee como Alfred Pennyworth *Erin Richards como Barbara Kean *Donal Logue como Harvey Bullock *Camren Bicondova como Selina Kyle *Robin Lord Taylor como Oswald Cobblepod/El Pingüino *Cory Michael Smith como Edward Nygma/El Acertijo *Jessica Lucas como Tabitha Galavan/Tigress *Morena Baccarin como la Dra. Leslie Thompkins *Chris Chalk como Lucius Fox Elenco Invitado *Cameron Monaghan como Jeremiah Valeska *Peyton List como Ivy Pepper/Hiedra Venenosa *David W. Thompson como Jonathan Crane/el Espantapájaros *Anthony Carrigan como Victor Zsasz *Bd Wong como Hugo Strange *Benedict Samuel como Jervis Tetch/el Sombrerero Loco *Andrew Sellon como Arthur Penn / El Ventrílocuo *Francesca Root-Dodson como Ecco *Brette Taylor como Martha Wayne *Shane West como Eduardo Dorrance / Bane: Habiendo perdido el contacto con Jim después de la guerra, Dorrance regresa a Gotham años después, liderando un equipo de soldados de élite con el objetivo de ayudar a Gordon a restaurar el orden en la Tierra de Nadie. Pero a medida que las escamas caen de los ojos de Gordon, se da cuenta de que las verdaderas intenciones de Dorrance en Gotham son mucho más oscuras y malvadas de lo que podría haber creído. *Jaime Murray como Theresa Walker / Nyssa al Ghul: ella surge como la principal enemiga de Jim Gordon, quien llega a Gotham albergando un oscuro secreto sobre su pasado. *Hunter Jones como Will Thomas: fue uno de los niños secuestrados por la pandilla de los Soothsayers para realizar trabajos forzados. Murió en la exploción de Haven. *Susannah Rogers como Madre: una misteriosa figura que acecha en la zona oscura de Gotham. Ella quiere fortalecer a los niños obligándolos a soportar una gran tragedia. *Benjamin Snyder como Huérfano: un misterioso niño que reside en la zona oscura Gotham, y que tiene un vínculo con la igualmente misteriosa Madre. *Alex Morf como Sykes: Fue el líder de los Soothsayers que tomó parte del distrito de Granton. *Kathiamarice Lopez como Ramos Silva: Fue el líder de los Undead en la zona oscura de Gotham. Más tarde, fue asesinado por Jim Gordon de un disparo en la cabeza. *Sid O'Connell como el Líder Mutante: fue el líder de la pandilla de los mutantes en la zona oscura de Gotham después del cataclismo. *Kyli Zion como Margaret Pye / Magpie: una ladrona callegera que está obsecionada con los objetos brillantes. Las cosas se pondran intensas cuando Magpie decide robar el tesoro del Pingüino. *Dan Hedaya como Dix: fue un ex-detective de homicidios del DPGC, además de ser el ex-compañero y mentor de Harvey Bullock. Fue asesinado por Jane Cartwright. *Sarah Pidgeon como Jane Cartwright / Jane Dou: era una ex-sujeto de prueba de Hugo Strange. Ella culpa a los detectives que estuvieron en el caso del asesinato de su padre por lo que le pasó en el Asilo Arkham, uno de esos oficiales era Harvey Bullock. Más tarde, fue asesinada por éste de un disparo en la cabeza. Producción En abril de 2018 Danny Cannon, productor ejecutivo de la serie, adelantó que la quinta temporada sería como una especie de reinicio para la serie: El 13 de mayo de 2018 se anunció la renovación para la quinta y última temporada, la cual estaría mayoritariamente centrada en la transformación de Bruce Wayne en el Caballero Oscuro. John Stephens, productor ejecutivo, aseguró que entre los nuevos personajes que veremos en la quinta temporada se encuentran El ventrílocuo, Scarface, Madre, Huérfana y Lady Shiva. EXCLUSIVE: Gotham’s Final Season Adds Scarface, Orphan & More Batman Foes También confirmó que la temporada estará inspirada un poco en el arco Año Cero, principalmente en lo relacionado al personaje del Acertijo. Exclusive: 'Gotham' Season 5 to Adapt 'Batman: Zero Year' En julio se confirmaron los nombres de los primeros cuatro episodios de la temporada. Gotham - Episode 5.01 - 5.04 - Titles Revealed En septiembre se anunció que Shane West interpretará a Eduardo Dorrance, ‘Gotham’: Shane West Set For Key Role On Final Season Of Fox’s Batman Prequel y en la New York Comic-Con 2018 se reveló que en relaidad el personaje que interpretará será Bane. Gotham: Shane West's Big Bad Identity Revealed — Plus: Final Season Teaser También que Ben McKenzie dirigirá el sexto episodio de la temporada. Sean Pertwee on Instagram De acuerdo a John Stephens "la temporada arranca al final de Tierra de Nadie en el día 365, pero luego retrocede aproximadamente al día 87 cuando han pasado casi tres meses de la Tierra de Nadie y Jim ha logrado crear una zona segura para la re-unificación". Fox's Gotham reveals the first official full look at Bane En octubre se confirmó que la temporada se estrenara el de 2019 bajo el subtitulo "Legend of the Dark Knight" FOX Sets Mid-Season 2018/19 Premiere Dates + Gotham gets 2 Extra Episodes y que también se decidió sumarle dos episodios más para hacer un total de doce. Además Jaime Murray se sumpo al elenco para interpretar a Theresa Walker. Gotham’: Jaime Murray Set For Key Role On Fox’s Batman Prequel En noviembre se informó que el episodio The Trial of Jim Gordon estará escrito por Ben McKenzie y será dirigido por Erin Richards, lo cual la convierte en la segunda integrante del elenco en dirigir un episodio. Instagram de Erin Richards Episodios Curiosidades *A diferencia del resto de las temporadas, que contaban con 22 episodios, la quinta solo cuenta con 12. *Al contar con menos episodios, la trama estará más centrada la transformación de Bruce Wayne en el Caballero Oscuro. *Es posible que El ventrílocuo, Scarface, Madre, Huérfana, Magpie y Lady Shiva aparezcan en está temporada. Eventualmente se decidió cambiar este último personaje por el de Nyssa al Ghul. *La temporada estará inspirada en los arcos argumentales Tierra de Nadie y Año Cero. Imágenes Promocionales Gotham_season_5_poster.jpg Gotham Season 5 Preview 01.jpg Gotham Season 5 Preview 02.jpg Gotham Season 5 Preview 03.jpg Gotham Season 5 Preview 04.jpg Gotham Season 5 Preview 05.jpg Gotham Season 5 Preview 06.jpg Gotham Season 5 Preview 07.jpg Bane_(Gotham).png Gotham Cast Season 5.jpg Gotham season 5 Penguin.png Gotham Season 5 Preview 08.jpg Gotham The Dark Knight Is Coming banner.jpg Gotham Batman poster.png Personajes Gotham Season 5 Alfred Pennyworth.jpg Gotham Season 5 Bane.jpg Gotham Season 5 Barbara Kean.jpg Gotham Season 5 Bruce Wayne.jpg Gotham Season 5 Edward Nygma.jpg Gotham Season 5 Harvey Bullock.jpg Gotham Season 5 James Gordon.jpg Gotham Season 5 Jeremiah Valeska.jpg Gotham Season 5 Leslie Thompkins.jpg Gotham Season 5 Lucius Fox.jpg Gotham Season 5 Oswald Cobblepot.jpg Gotham Season 5 Selina Kyle.jpg J_Gotham.png Vídeos Trailers Adelanto - Es la única manera de contraatacar El Inocente y el Malvado Adelanto - Este es el final Trailer cinematográfico de la temporada final Jeremiah trailer "verde químico" Bane - Trailer banda roja Adelanto "J" Trailer "Tierra de Nadie" Gotham - Trailer de final de serie Spots Feliz Halloween de parte del Sr. J Día 1 Mientras Gotham cae, nosotros nos levantamos Día 22 - Estamos muriendo lentamente Día 45 - Tierra de Nadie Día 87 - Tierra de Nadie Día 151 - Hoy es el gran día Ya llega el Caballero Oscuro Día 391 - Por Gotham Las grabaciones del Acertijo La Bat-Señal Feliz San Valetin de parte del Sr. J y Ecco Detrás de escenas Primer vistazo - La temporada final El Final del Comienzo Referencias }} Categoría:Gotham (Serie de Tv)